20 Minutes
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: He'd had 20 questions to find out who she'd liked, 20 tries to ask her out. Now 20 minutes to ask her to marry him.[[CHAPTER 6]] Read the rest of the 20 series


**Masumi-Chan- No killing of the author? **

**Naruto- But but ::sobs::**

**Hinata- Naruto-Kun I thought thats what you wanted...**

**Neji -:: rolls eyes:: Masumi don't own shiittttt **

**Masumi-Chan- apparently Neji's a gangster today... .o**

_I love her... _

Naruto mused to himself as a fly buzzed past his unaware face. Ok maybe his apartment was a little..filthy!

But that didn't matter, he had something in his pocket that would make it all better, that would seal his fate and make him the most lucky man in his eyes.

But we know by **NOW** nothing goes this smoothly for one certain Uzumaki...

"Naruto..."

A sweet voice that made his heart skip a few beats called out.

Jumping up Naruto placed his hand over his pocket thinking of the perfect moment to ask her, to show her.Ah...

As he stumbled around the empty ramen containers there was a shrill scream and a small thump from the next room.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. **Was Hinata ok !?** Rushing out of the room he stepped in a half empty ramen bowl... his foot mushing into molded Ramen.

Ok he definitely needed to clean.

As he entered what he called the living room (everyone else called it a trash can...)

There laid a wide eyed Hinata with a pair of broken chopsticks in her lap and an empty ramen bowl on her raven locks...a piece hung right between her eyes. She gave a timid smile to Naruto then went cross eyed trying to see what was on her face.

Naruto had no other choice but to giggle,I mean come one! Hinata looked so cute!

"I'msorry!I'msorry!"I'msorry!"

He said running all his words together making Hinata giggle at how adorable he was.

Naruto rushed over to Hinata's aid forgetting his ramen-fied foot. He pulled the bowl off her head and grabbed her tiny hand in his. With a quick tug she was standing up beside him and in his arms. Now her sweet lavender scent was coated in ramen!

There was nothing else he'd rather smell for the rest of his life...

_This is the moment, I'll ask her now!_

He slowly reached in his pocket but before he could say anything Hinata stepped back and cringed her nose.

"Naruto this house is a pig stye!"

Rolling her white eyes she began to gather dirty dishes form the floor, As she walked into the kitchen her mouth dropped and eyes widened even more!

There were dishes...everywhere.

"Naruto do you ever clean?"

He scratched the back of his head letting his blue eyes shine with guilt.

"not reallly..."

Hinata giggled and pointed to the living room.

"I'll do the dishes, you pick up trash!"

Naruto nodded realizing he'd lost his chance...

The timid girl smiled as she began to wash the dishes...

_Naruto really needs someone to pick up after him. When he gets married hopefully its to someone who will take care of him._

Her smile turned down a bit as she realized it might not be her Naruto married...

_But he did say I'd make a good wife... so maybe, just maybe I'll be the one cleaning up after him? _

Shaking those silly thoughts away she dipped her small hands into the soapy water to clean up her boyfriends mess... oh how she loved that word...

Naruto sighed as he gathered old chopsticks, sock without mates, and empty instant ramen containers.

_He had to tell Hinata TODAY! She was going a mission for a week tomorrow and he couldn't wait a week thinking she wasn't going to be his forever, _

_He had to propose today! _

_Nothing would stop him...Maybe. _

_If she said no that might stop him... but Hinata wouldn't say no would she? _

Shaking away the trivial thoughts he continued cleaning till the room looked..decent.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of the kitchen, there were still some left but it looked much better now. As she walked in she saw a napping Naruto on the couch. Smiling at him she sat softly by his side and kissed his forehead. Which in turn caused him to wrap both arms around her and squeeze her like a teddy bear. Hinata giggled sweetly as she realized he was still asleep.

But she stopped when she heard him muttering in his sleep.

Naruto only talked in his sleep when something was bothering me...

"I have to tell her before she goes... ::snore snore:: I can't let her leave ::snore:: thinking that::snore::"

Hinata's eyes widened...

_He was going to break up with her... he didn't want her to leave for her mission thinking he cared about her. _

_Maybe Sakura had some around and agreed to give Naruto a date if he broke up with hinata..._

A tear slid down her face and hit Naruto's cheek causing him to wake up.

"Hina-Chan are you ok?"

He asked his voice laced heavily with concern.

Forcing a smile she nodded and choked out.

"You're squeezing me to tight..."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and let her go.

Hinata stood up and brushed her clothes off as she headed to the door, she wanted to leave,NO needed to leave. If Naruto intended to break up with her he'd have to wait until after her mission. If she had no reason to come back then maybe she wouldn't...

Naruto jumped up at the sight of her leaving he had to tell her. He grabbed her tiny hand in his own.

"Hinata there's something I have to do before you leave, before your mission!"

Hinata turned around yanking her hand away from him.

"I already know..."

Tears streamed down her face...

Naruto's heart sank she was going to say no. Hinata wouldn't marry him. His heart felt like it had shattered in two. She didn't love him...

"You said it in your sleep..."

She continued

"You wanna break up with me. Fine! We're over!"

With that she stormed out slamming his door making his heart beat again.

"She thinks I wanted to break up with her... oh no! I have to fix this... but how?"

With that he went in search of Shikamaru he'd know what to do.

/Next day/

Hinata kept her tears to herself. She was stronger now. even if it was just for the boy who'd broken her.

She had another 30 minutes before she had to leave. She had all of her stuff, she'd checked multiple times trying to keep her self distracted.

She now sat in the park watching happy couples walk about, hating every last one of them.

Looking at her watch 25 minutes... why was time dragging so slowly??

"HINATA!"

she looked up at the familiar voice...Naruto was running towards her.

Oh no...

"What do you want?"

She asked her voice shaking with emotion.

"I have to ask you something, I HAVE TO!"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I have to leave in 20 minutes."

Naruto nodded.

_**He'd had 20 questions to find out who she'd liked, 20 tries to ask her out. Now 20 minutes to ask her to marry him.**_

Like someone was freaking writing this out...

"Ok.well.I didn't want to break up with you. Far from it!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and started walking toward the gate.

Naruto followed closely behind. Continuing his story.

"I had to uhm ask you something that was really important. and I have to ask you before you left..."

Hinata looked at her watch 15 minutes.

She kept walking barely listening, all she had to do was get to the gate and leave with Shikamaru and Kiba for her mission.

"Hinata, I love you. You know that. You're my sunshine and my everything I'd be lost without you..."

Hinata tried not to listen, shaking her head she turned left and realized it was the wrong direction but kept walking she couldn't bare to turn around see him. She'd crack.

"Hinata the gates that way... but I need you in my life!"

Hinata kept walking turning back onto the main path, she checked her watch again 10 minutes.

He'd better get to the point. She was almost to the gate.

"I don't have much time, I was planning on trying to do something special, but Hinata I couldn't think of any way I'd want to do this. Because since you're my world I want to give you the world. I can't though... you deserve so much better than me but you still picked me. and I can't thank you enough for that...Hinata!"

He grabbed at her hand as they reached the gate and swung her around to face him. She looked at the ground refusing to look at him

"5 minutes..."

he nodded.

"I love you... so much...Hinata...will..you..."

just as he went o finish his question Kiba called out to Hinata.

"Come on! We're ready to go."

Hinata yanked her arm away from Naruto.

"Times up."

She said shortly, with that she rushed to the gate.

Naruto screamed this time.

"I have 3 minutes left! HINATA WILL YOU MARRY ME!? "

Shikamaru smiled as Kiba's mouth dropped.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Then within a second she turned around and ran to Naruto and tossed her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her as close to him as possible. he never wanted to let her go.

"I love you."

She whispered into his ear.

He smiled and kissed her deeply then set her down and smiled at her.

As quickly as he got his smile he lost it.

"So is that a yes?"

_**Well,**_

_**How many of you thought I'd never update again?**_

_**: hands raise::**_

_**Yeah... me too... Sorry Life got hectic and...**_

_**you guys are sick of my excuses / **_

_**Well there will be only one more after this. **_

_**But I intend to start a Sasu/Hina story.**_

_**3 that one will be better written and updated frequently I SWEAR! **_

_**Well lets get to it! **_

_**Also to make up for my absence the first 5 reviewers to review with there favorite Naruto character get a oneshot 3 I'll do OC or even crack pairings! **_


End file.
